


star-crossed lovers

by ImJustPassingThrough



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Age 20, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Romeo and Juliet Fusion, Angst, Ballroom Dancing, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence Comes at End, Boyfriends, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Gun Violence, Husbands, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, Knife Violence, Lot More Cute Then Tags Suggest, Love at First Sight, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Romeo and Juliet References, Ryan Bergara Loves Shane Madej, Secret Marriage, Shane Madej Loves Ryan Bergara, Song: What Is A Youth?, Strangers to Lovers, Swearing, There Are Cute Scene's, Why Did I Write This?, Young Adults, mafia, reference to sex - no detail, they die together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustPassingThrough/pseuds/ImJustPassingThrough
Summary: Shane Madej and Ryan Bergara come from feuding mafia families, The Goldworth's and The Tinsley's. Young adults who do what they're told, no matter what, but maybe this ballroom dance changes their mind?Or;Shane pulled back and rested his forehead against Ryan’s, “my only love sprung from my only hate... Too early seen unknown, and known too late... Prodigious birth of love it is to me, that I must love a loathed enemy.”Ryan wheezed, scrunching up his nose, “you’re just quoting Romeo and Juliet!”Shane laughed as well, “it seems fitting!” He defended, and Ryan hated to admit it, but it’s true; it is fitting.
Relationships: Andrew Ilnyckyj/Steven Lim, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Ricky Goldsworth/C. C. Tinsley, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	star-crossed lovers

**Author's Note:**

> This entire piece is inspired by Romeo and Juliet by Shakespeare, but it doesn't end with them taking their own lives, and there's a few twists and turns.
> 
> Also needs to be said; There's a lot of confessions of love, and quiet a few cute scenes, but it doesn't end 'happily' but they're still together! - Does go into detail about that, so there is blood.
> 
> Sex scene isn't described, just skips to the morning after.

Ryan leaned on the wall, vaguely listening to his father talk about the latest pick up and drop off at the Yang Docking Port. He twirled his sharp, pointed, and freshly bloodied knife, the light glistening on the blade, as he chewed a tooth pick.

He didn’t know why he stuck around at times, besides the obvious; that being having made his oath, too tightly bound. I mean, he’s in his early twenties, he should be out living his best life, yet he was here, in the mafia, working for his father. It was the worst thing he ever agreed to do, and if he could go back and stop himself he would.

The only good thing about this job is he could go out and do some sadistic killing when he needed, or wanted, under the alias name Ricky Goldsworth. He wouldn’t lie, Goldsworth was the coolest alias name a Mafia Group could have. Another thing that was good about this job was the fact he could go and fight a few Tinsley’s.

And, I know what you're thinking; Who are the Tinsley's? The Tinsley's were the enemy Mafia Family, the feud started back in the 20's, and apparently it was due to some theft between them, who stole from who is a mystery, but the feud stuck, and the families lived for it. Anytime they saw the other, a fight would immediately start for no reason other than for blood lust. Hell,  _Ryan_ lived for it as well, and he could never imagine changing.

“Now, onto more exciting news.” Steven Bergara, Ryan’s father, grinned.

Ryan looked up suddenly, more interested than before. He flipped up his gray fedora, eyebrow raised in thought, and took out his tooth pick.

“The Tinsley’s are throwing a ball this weekend, and apparently their youngest son C. C. Tinsley will be there.” Steven continued, “Jake, how do you feel about going?”

Jake, Ryan’s younger brother, looked up, “I guess I can, but I’m not the best at this sorta stuff.”

Ryan swaggered forward, “I’ll go, I’ll take Steven and Andrew with me.” Steven Bergara raised an eyebrow, so Ryan continued, “come on, you know I live for this stuff Dad! Please?”

Steven looked up at Jake to see if he any objections, but the youngest didn’t, so he looked to Ryan, “alright, you’ll go. I want you to kill that boy if it’s the last thing you do.” Steven warned, and Ryan grinned.

“Dad, please. When have I ever disappointed you?” Ryan grinned.

~~~~~

Shane sighed, watching as the servants put up the decorations. A ball, his parents were throwing a ball. Of course, his older brother Scott was thrilled about it, but he was mortified.

Shane Madej was apart of the Tinsley Mafia Family, and went under the alias C. C. Tinsley, he was good at getting information, and sneaking around in the night. It was almost like he didn’t exist.

He twirled his dark black, navy blue fedora, on his index finger. He was bored of this lifestyle, he’s just turned into a legal adult, and yet, due to his oath, he was bound to help the family business.

He was fond of the feud with the Goldsworth’s, he couldn’t lie, it was great letting off pent up steam and anger on the Goldsworth’s. It was the only time he got messy.

“So?” Asked Scott, sliding next to his brother, “you excited to find a man, or woman, to marry?”

Shane sneered, “I’ve just turned twenty one, please let me live a little. I don’t want marry yet...”

Scott frowned, “you do know that’s why our parents are throwing this party? So, you can find a person and marry them?”

Shane paled, “what...?”

“Sara Rubin is gonna be there apparently.” Scott grinned and nudged his brother, “ey, maybe you and her can get hitched?”

Shane backed up, horror in his eyes. He didn’t want to get married, how dare his parents try and arrange this behind his back! This was unacceptable!

“I think our parents like Sara, so it’s more then likely they’ll want you to marry her—"

“I don’t like Sara.” Shane snarled, and stormed off and rubbed his hands over his face, why was this happening to him?

“Oh, Shane dear!” Called a female, and Shane groaned, it was his mother, Sherry. He turned and immediately, hands grasped his face, “have you seen your outfit?”

“My outfit?” Shane asked, eyebrow raised and looking thoroughly done.

Sherry steered her youngest son into his room, and gestured to the suit on a hanger, it was a white button up, with a red waist coat, black pants, with knee high black boots, gloves and hat, with a red feather in, red cape and a golden cat mask.

“Wait, it’s a masquerade ball?” Shane asked, more horrified then before.

Sherry smiled, and practically squealed, “yes!”

Shane sighed, “great...”

~~~~~

“It’s a masquerade ball?” Ryan asked, staring at the suit and mask in disgust.

His aunt held up the blue suit. It had a white shirt, and navy blue waist coat and pants, and blue tailor coat, and pale blue gloves, and a black hat with a pale blue feather in. There were black knee length boots, a black bow tie and a silver, wolf mask, with a curved, wooden cane. “Well? What do you think?”

“Does Jake want to take the job?” Ryan sneered, shoving a tooth pick into his mouth again.

She frowned, “now Ryan, you wanted this.” She handed over a silver handled blade, “go crazy this weekend.”

Ryan grinned and gripped the knife, “with pleasure, Auntie.”

~~~~~

The days passed quickly, and the weekend was just around the corner the day now Friday. The ball was this Sunday, and Ryan was both in regret and delight, he had to wear that ridiculous outfit, but he got to kill the youngest Tinsley.

Shane was not excited at all, and was fully prepared to spend his Friday in his room alone, but instead found himself stood to the back on a meeting, messing with his hands unimpressed with the turn of events that day. He had just been reading his history book, desperately trying to forget this upcoming ball this weekend, when an emergency meeting was called.

“As you know the ball is this Sunday,” Mark, his father, said, gaining murmurs and cheers. Shane rolled his eyes. “But, there seems to be an issue...”

Shane’s eyes lit up in excitement, and in hope, there was an issue. Maybe, the ball would be cancelled?

“Apparently, there will be a few Goldsworth’s on the way.” Everyone gasped, and then grinned in excitement. Mark looked to a man, “well done for getting the information Ned.”

Ned nodded with a grin, having spied on the Goldsworth, but he wasn't invited to the meeting, he had heard it second hand, “wish I could get more for you boss.”

Shane spoke up with heavy sarcasm, “oh darn! Looks like we’ll have to cancel this ball, huh?”

Mark stared at his youngest in disapproval, “no, the ball is still going forth.” Shane groaned quietly, and Mark continued, “I want everyone to have a weapon on them, and if you see a Goldsworth, dispose of them, quietly.”

_‘Or, cancel the ball,’_ Shane thought, bitterly, and crossed his arms, as the meeting was dismissed.

Scott nudged him, and Shane looked at him in question. Scott handed over a gun with a golden platted handle, “so you’re prepared.”

Shane gripped the gun, maybe the ball wouldn’t be so bad if he could blow the brains of a Goldsworth. For the first time in the week, he grinned in excitement, “thanks...”

~~~~~

Sunday, it was Sunday, and it was the masquerade ball.

Ryan was in his suit, and wolf mask, and tapped his booted foot, and gripped his knife hidden in his pocket. Andrew and Steven were next to him, in blue suits and masks, Andrew with a long nosed mask, and Steven with a mouse mask. The three walked in after handing their fake invitations over, and the young couple (Andrew and Steven) looked around nervously.

Ryan looked around determinedly, the room was large and it was a marble floor, with a large staircase and a water fountain in the middle, with a large crystal chandelier with candles around the room. Tinsley’s and Tinsley associates filled the room, and Ryan sneered in disgust.

“Ricky?” Andrew asked, leaning on nervously.

Ricky looked over, “shut up, Andy. Let’s go.”

Shane sighed, sneaking into the ball, in his red and black suit and cat mask. He did  not  want any attention on him. Scott could have it all, Shane just wanted to relax and have fun, maybe get drunk. Okay, definitely get drunk.

He glanced around nervously, looking out for Goldsworth’s yet couldn’t see any, the room full of red, and brown, a few blues here and there but not many.

Shane stayed to the sidelines, and sipped the red wine, and grimaced at the taste. What was this? He looked to the bottle that was in a bucket of ice, and squinted at the label. Screaming Eagle Cabernet 1992? God, it was disgusting. He set it down and rubbed his chin, where could he go?

“Hello C. C. ...” Shane froze and turned hearing the female voice, oh Sara Rubin, who was dressed in a purple dress, and purple feathered mask.

“Hello Francesca.” Shane sighed, and looked down.

Sara held out her hand, “may I have this dance?”

“I supposed I don’t have a choice.” Shane admitted, eyeing his parents who were staring him down. Hesitantly, he took her hand, and the two found themselves on the ballroom floor.

They clasped one hand together, and the other was placed on each other’s shoulders gently, and the two began to dance. Nothing fantastic, it was slow, and steady, and he spun her a few times, and the two bent this way and that.

Ryan sighed, no sign of C. C. Tinsley. Honestly, the masks were making this harder then it had to be. He looked around, and his eyes landed on the ballroom floor, and... Oh, wow...

There was a man, dancing with a woman in purple. The man was wearing a cat mask, and wore red and black, that complimented his pale complexion. His lips looked plum, and soft, and his eyes... Oh, his eyes.... The man looked up and made eye contact with Ryan.

Ryan hid behind a pillar close by, and peaked from behind it slowly, seeing the man was now glancing in his direction. Ryan blushed and hid again, that man...

That man could light up an entire room, hell he has. He could light up the nights sky, and bring joy to where ever he went, his eyes held such life and shine, a story he wanted to hear and learn, skin smooth and pale like snow, and lips plump and a pale pink like pink roses... He’s never felt this before... Had he ever loved until now?

“C. C.?” Sara asked, making Shane snap his head from the man in the dog, wolf mask, “are you okay?” She asked.

Shane nodded, “fine Francesca...” His mind was on that man.

His skin was tanned, and look smooth like caramel, he had a slight stubble, and his lips were plump and a light, yet dark-ish pink, with pearly white teeth. His eyes were this gorgeous dark brown, wide almost like a doe, but held so much emotion... Is this what love is?

“Tutti I Balli Da Sala!” Yelled Sherry suddenly, and everyone cheered in excitement. “Tutti I Balli Da Sala!”

Shane was separated from Sara due to all the people rushing to the middle of the floor, and it was much to his relief, but found himself pushed into the arms of man he had admired before. The two stared at each other, vaguely aware of people introducing themselves to their new dance partners.

The tanned man took Shane’s hand and kissed his knuckles, “Ryan Bergara...” Ryan didn’t need to make a fuss out of this, or cause a scene, he wanted to stay for this man.

Shane bowed his head, and pressed his forehead to Ryan’s knuckles, “Shane Madej...” He didn’t want this man to pull away or leave him with Sara due to him being a Tinsley.

They held their hands in front of them, and the music started. The two moved in a circle around each other, and then moved close together in time with everyone else, their palms pressed together, the moved back.

Ryan’s left hand faced palm up, and Shane placed his right had on top of Ryan’s left. Ryan lifted their hands up and Shane walked around him and pulled their hands down.

Their spare hands went to their partners shoulders, and dipped to Ryan’s left ever so slightly, before extending themselves at arms length. Shane’s left hand went up, and Ryan’s right hand went up, and the two hovered their wrists together and moved in a circle. They bowed to each other, and spun out and then back into each other, their wrists together again.

They walked around each other, eyes never leaving each other, and swapped wrists, and walked the opposite way. Hands went to shoulders, and then slid hand to hand, and Ryan spun Shane.

Ryan and Shane clasp their hands and bowed to each other, and got up, and walked in opposite directions to dance with another partner, but they kept staring at each other throughout their dances. Any chance they got, they’d brush their hands against each other, and continue on.

Ryan fell out of the dance soon after, finding no fun or joy in it without his first dancing partner, and he leaned against the wall, and clasped the hand that had touched ‘Shane’.... Shane, such a beautiful name...

He watched silently, watching Shane pull away and lean on the opposite side of the ballroom with a smile. He got up to go to him, but a crowd formed, and he noticed a man in blue stood in the middle of a circle of people. Wait, was that Steven? Why the hell had he taken off his mask— Oh, Steven's singing.

_ “What is a youth? Impetuous fire. What is a maid? Ice and desire. The world wags on....” _

Ryan made his way to the crowd, and Shane looked up, and saw, so he leaned off the wall, and made his way forward, the two stared at each other, locking eyes.

_ “A rose will bloom. It then will fade. So does a youth. So does the fairest maid...” _

They made their way around the crowd, peaking in between people, and ducking people who wanted to talk to them, eyes never leaving each other.

_ “Comes a time when one sweet smile. Has it's season for awhile. Then love's in love with me...” _

Shane poked his head out from a couple, eyes locked with Ryan, and Ryan moved closer, slowly but surely.

_ “Some may think only to marry. Others will tease and tarry. Mine is the very best parry. Cupid he rules us all...” _

Shane leaned on a pillar, watching Steven, though to Shane he was dubbed 'the singer' as he didn't know his name, and Ryan slipped to the pillar and hid behind it, and reached out, taking Shane’s gloved hand, making the taller man gasp in shock. A guest turned to him, and Shane gave the guest a wary smile.

_ “Caper the caper sing me the song. Death will come soon to hush us along. Sweeter than honey and bitter as gall. Love is a past time that never will pall. Sweeter than honey and bitter as gall. Cupid he rules us all...” _

“You’re a holy shrine...” Ryan mumbled quietly, “my hands, myself as a person, my everything is unworthy to be in your presence. Yet, I can’t stay away... I don’t want to stay away...”

Shane turned to him subtly, “you wrong yourself too harshly...”

Ryan slid his mask up and under his hat, “I’m unworthy of everything of you, even a kiss would taint you...”

Shane slid behind the pillar and slid his mask up, and the two admired each other for a moment before Shane caressed his cheek, “if you’re so sure you’re unworthy, why not rid your sin?”

Ryan flushed and slowly leaned up, and Shane slowly leaned down, their lips hovering next to each other, and finally, after a second of hesitation, they kissed. Ryan was kissing the taller man, and Shane was kissing him back, like a dream come true, sweet and holy. Shane's arms wrapping around the smaller man’s waist, needy. Ryan slowly wrapped his arms around the taller man’s neck, their lips fit like a puzzle piece, perfect and delightful. All too soon their kiss ended.

“So, you leave me with all your sin?” Shane teased, hoping that Ryan would pick up on his terrible flirting.

Ryan wheezed quietly, a large smile on his face, “then let me take my sin back.” He pulled Shane down and kissed him again, and Shane kissed back happily.

Shane pushed Ryan into the pillar softly, and Ryan pulled Shane closer, hand going to the taller man’s soft hair. Shane let his hands wonder all around Ryan’s body, feeling his hips, hands, muscles, all over him as much as he could.

_ “A rose will bloom. It then will fade. So does a youth. So does the fairest maid...” _

They pulled away from each other hearing a round of applause to Steven/ the singer, who had just finished his song, and stared into each other’s eyes softly.

“C. C.!” Yelled a man, and the young lovers turned, and pulled their masks down in haste, as Scott ran over. Ryan frowned in confusion as to why Scott was running over, and yelling C. C.’s name. I mean, Ryan was vaguely aware that the man in front of him was Dr. Fear, but knew he went by Scott. But, why was he yelling for C. C. Tinsley?

Scott glanced over to Ryan, his masked eyes lighting up in morbid recognition and grabbed Shane, pulling him away. Ryan followed, and Shane looked back to him with a smile, and Ryan couldn’t help but smile back, the two having a boyish glint in their eyes, one they hadn't had in years.

Scott pulled Shane up the steps to Sara, and their parents. Sherry smiled and kissed her youngest son’s cheek, “C. C.! There you are!”

“Hey Mom...” Shane sighed and looked to Ryan with a smile to see if he would follow, but Ryan was stuck at the bottom of the steps, just behind the railing.

“He’s a Tinsley...” Ryan mumbled, his smile falling from his face, a look of saddened shock overtaking as he gripped the railing.

Scott leaned over, and whispered harshly, “his name is Ricky. A Goldsworth, our enemy!”

Shane stared at Ryan, his smile slowly disappearing to one of despair and sadness, as he was pulled off to another room by Scott, and kept glancing to Ryan.

Sara looked to Shane, “who was that man you was dancing with, C. C.?” She asked in jealousy.

Shane looked down, “uh, a Goldsworth...” He admitted, and Scott tensed, fearful of what their parent's would do.

“You willingly danced with a Goldsworth?!” Mark snarled, his voice roaring and loud, hands gripping onto Shane's shoulders tightly.

Shane flinched back, and tried to leave, “I didn’t know he was a Goldsworth! He didn’t give his name!”

“He seems smitten by you C.C. ...” Scott said, arms crossed, eye's squinting in accusation.

Sherry’s eyes lit up with an idea, “you go out there and tell him that you want to meet him in the gardens, then offer a kiss, when he gets close, you kill him.”

“But I—“

“Now, C. C..” Sherry interrupted, making Shane’s shoulders slump.

Ryan leaned against the wall, and stared where Shane had stood at the top of the stairs. Of course he had to like the guy who he’s supposed to kill, and of course it's his enemy, typical and just his luck.

“So, did you find C. C.?” Andrew asked, leaning next to Ryan.

Ryan nodded, “yeah, yeah I did...”

“And?”

“We danced...” Ryan smiled sadly, “I think he likes me...”

“Likes you?” Andrew asked in shock, but nodded to show he listened, “this makes our job so much easier! You can ask him to go on a walk, and you can kill him.” He whispered, a joyful gleam in his eyes.

Ryan nodded slowly, “right, good idea...” He looked up, and pushed off the wall no longer slouching, seeing Shane, or well, C. C. walking over. Andrew winked and rushed off.

“Hello Ryan...”

“Shane...”

It fell silent, both unsure how to approach this new and, to be frank, terrifying situation. C. C. opened his mouth, plucking up the courage, “would you like to go to the gardens?”

“Sure...” Ricky held out his arm, and C. C. linked onto it with his own arm.

C. C. led Ricky out to the gardens, taking him through the large, marble hallway and out into the gardens, which was large, with a cobble pathway, and a large water fountain in the middle, with bright red roses surrounding the area, and grass as green any other green existing. They slid off their masks and attached them to their belts.

“It really is beautiful out here...” Ricky commented, looking to the night sky, his eyes glistening from the moon.

C. C. looked down at him softly, eyes of regret and longing, “it is...”

Ricky looked up, and gripped C. C.’s cloak and pulled him down into another kiss, a kiss which C. C. happily recuperated, but there was something else in this kiss. Longing, regret... Something...

And suddenly it became all too clear, as a knife was suddenly pressed to C. C.’s neck, and gun was pressed under Ricky’s chin. It was guilt seeping into the kiss.

C. C. swallowed harshly, “so, Ricky... You gonna do it?”

Ricky stared at him, his jaw clenched, “I have to C. C.. This was the only reason I even came to this dumb party...”

“So, what are you waiting for?” C. C. asked, murmuring quietly, looking down at him, looking into his eyes.

Ricky stared back up, “for you to kill me first so I don’t have to live without you...”

C. C. frowned, and his hand shook, his gun rattling quietly, “funny, I was waiting for the same thing...”

Ricky stared at C. C., grip tightening on his knife, “Shane...”

“Oh, Ryan...” Shane frowned, and swooped down into a kiss, Ricky’s knife pressing painfully into his neck, and his gun still digging into Ricky’s chin.

Ryan kissed back, and dropped his knife, arms going around Shane’s neck, and Shane dropped his gun, his arms going around Ryan’s waist.

Shane pulled back and rested his forehead against Ryan’s, “my only love sprung from my only hate... Too early seen unknown, and known too late... Prodigious birth of love it is to me, that I must love a loathed enemy.”

Ryan wheezed, scrunching up his nose, “you’re just quoting Romeo and Juliet!”

Shane laughed as well, “it seems fitting!” He defended, and Ryan hated to admit it, but it’s true; it is fitting.

“I hate this already... The fact that we’re enemies...” Ryan sighed, and buried his head into Shane’s chest.

“I’m not loosing you, I refuse... I’ve never felt this way before, and I’ll never feel this way again.” Shane admitted, holding Ryan close.

Ryan leaned up, “and you won’t loose me.” He went to kiss Shane again, but Shane moved back in realisation.

“They’ll kill you if I don’t. If they see you with me they’ll kill you.” Shane said fearfully, pale and eyes wide, and sad in worry.

Ryan fell silent in thought, “we could lie; say we’re playing each other. So that way, when we do the deed, it’ll be all the more satisfying, watching the other break down in despair?”

Shane blinked and smirked, “I almost forgot you a psychopathic killer as 'Ricky'.”

Ryan shrugged, and winked with a smirk, “it’s what I do, baby.”

“But, what happens when we actually  need  to do the deed?” Shane asked, twirling a piece of Ryan’s silky hair.

Ryan sighed and leaned into the touch, “I’ll figure it out closer to the time, for now, we settle with our lie.”

“I’ll lie, and lie, and lie, if it means I can keep you.” Shane promised, holding Ryan close, “you’re all I’ve ever wanted, all I have left...” He places his hand on Ryan’s cheek.

Ryan covered Shane’s hand with his own, “I swear to you, by the moon and stars, the now and after, my entire being, and spiritual being, you have me and my heart...”

“My love for you is infinite, Ryan... My everything and more...” Shane rubbed their noses together affectionately. Ryan smiled, and kissed him again, but Shane pulled back, again, “I have to go before they come here, good night, and our love will grow next time we meet.”

Shane went to leave but Ryan gripped his hand strongly, yet soft and gentle still, “and leave me here, unsatisfied?” He teased, a playfully smirk on his face.

Shane flushed a bright red, “unsatisfied?” He joked back, “how could I satisfy you?”

“We make each other true promises of love...” Ryan smirked, pulling Shane back to him. It seemed they both knew what the other wanted, and yet their wants were something that would have to wait, after all, marriage always came first before bedding together.

Shane smiled, and leaned down to kiss him until a yell sounded from behind them.

“C. C.!”

Shane backed up and turned, seeing Scott walking down the hallway looking around, “I’m coming, Fear! I’m coming!” He yelled to his brother and turned back to Ryan in haste, “if you’re intentions are true and pure, send word tomorrow. I’ll marry you. If you’re intentions aren’t honourable—“

“C. C.!”

Shane started pulling away, “alright! Alright!” He looked to Ryan and continued, “please stop trying.”

“My intentions are pure, I’ll send a messenger, and tell you my plan.” Ryan promised, the two now arms length away from each other, holding hands.

“My sweet Goldsworth, a thousand times goodnight!” Shane called, and ran back inside to Scott, pushing his brother away, casting one final glance to Ryan, who watched softly.

“So?” Scott asked, as he was pushed by Shane to their parents.

Shane grinned, “I came up with a plan...”

~~~~~

Father Thomas was walking around the church, with a basket of plants, and flowers, rosemary, and violets, he was heading out to plant new seeds, and to get a few poisonous weeds, plants are part of God, and he had just preformed an exorcism with Brother Carlos, and believed the young victim needed a few flower medicines to help calm them down, a placebo but he knew it would work, it has in the past.

He got on his knees with a smile, and started planting a few flowers, adding others to his basket, when he heard thumping of shoes. He looked up to see Ryan running over, in a masquerade costume and mask to his belt, he looked tired, but ultimately excited.

"Good morning, Father Thomas!" Called Ryan, a cheery smile on his face, rushing over to the man.

Father Thomas smiled back, "God bless you, Ryan! Why are you hear this early? Have you already ran out of holy water?" Ryan regularly came for holy water, as it kept him safe and closer to God.

"No, no, not yet, Father!" Ryan smiled.

Father Thomas looked at Ryan in thought, and gentleness, and eyes lit up in slight horror and realisation, "you've won the raging war against the Tinsley's? How much blood was shed?" Father Thomas' a Priest for the Madej and Bergara households, and was also the Priests for their Mob Lives, that being Tinsley and Goldsworth.

Ryan looked horrified at the though, "oh, no! Not at all! Quite the opposite!"

"You've not slept, have you?" Father Thomas asked, gently tilting Ryan's head up and looking at Ryan's bloodshot eyes, and tired bags under his eyes.

Ryan smiled, "correct! I enjoyed a something sweeter than sleep!" Father Thomas looked slightly horrified, thinking Ryan _sinned_ , so Ryan quickly corrected, "I've danced with my enemy last night, Father Thomas. We danced, and talked, we professed our love to each other, and we are bound together by fate. You can marry us together, Father Thomas. You're on neutral ground, so please, we're begging you; Please, agree to marry us."

Father Thomas held up a hand to pause him, "who are you talking about?"

"Shane Madej! C. C. Tinsley! My enemy, the man I was sent to kill last night, bu I fell in love with him, Father." Ryan explained, and Father Thomas' face turned to one of surprise.

The two met one day, and haven't even known each other for a full twenty-four hour, yet they want to marry? But, then again... This marriage may be lucky enough to turn the hatred between their families into pure love, "I’ll help you with your secret wedding, come along my student..."

Ryan smiled, and he followed Father Thomas into the church.

~~~~~

Ryan sat with Steven and Andrew on steps to a Cathedral, and Ryan was ignoring the sinful, and disgusting act of public making out. He was more focused on sending a message to Shane, somehow, someway, his gaze onto the ground, staring intently at ground and counting the gravel as he thought.

Andrew pulled away from Steven's lips, his own lips red and swollen, and slightly bruised, and hair a mess, and sticking up in random directions, and Steven frowned and chased his boyfriends lips greedily, "why are you puling away?" He whined.

Andrew nodded his head over, "Eugene." Steven looked up.

Ryan heard, and looked up, seeing Eugene swagger over in a fancy pink suit, and sunglasses, just the man he needed. Eugene was also on neutral ground with both families, and Eugene worked at the Yang Docking Port, he was the owners son; He was perfect to be the messenger, but why was he looking at Ryan with that warning look?

"Well, well, well, if it ain't good old Eugene!" Steven grinned, waving the man over.

Eugene ran a hand through his large, and styled hair, and pulled his sunglasses down with sass, "and yet, I get the most action out of all of you fuckers."

Andrew smirked, "you wish!"

Eugene looked to Ryan, and serious look on his face, "I need to speak to you, Goldsworth."

Steven and Andrew made a mock, scolding noise, the kind that five year old's would make when a fellow student was taken out of class by a teacher. Ryan playfully shoved their shoulders, and got up, walking over to Eugene. Eugene threw a casual arm around Ryan's shoulder and took him off to the side, and smiled at him so to prying eyes it looked nice and friendly, but there was venom in his voice when he began talking.

"Shane asked me to find you. What he asked me to say I’ll keep to myself. But let me tell you this first, if you lead him into a fool’s paradise, as the saying goes, it would be an outrageous crime because the man is so young. And if you try to trick him, it would be an evil thing to do to any person and very poor behaviour, and if you do, I will hunt you down, and kill you myself Ryan." Eugene warned, voice bland, cold and hissing.

"You don't need to threaten me, Eugene. I love him more than life itself." Ryan promised, "tell Shane to devise a plan to get out of his house and come to confession at the abbey this afternoon. At Father Thomas' cell he can make confession and be married." He handed over a stack of money, "as thanks, and for your efforts."

Eugene took the money, "not gonna say no to money." He stuffed the wad of money into his pocket, "this afternoon? He'll be there." Eugene promised.

"Tell Shane I miss him, and I've spent too long away from his eyes. I may go mad if I don't see him, his smile, and his gorgeous eye's again." Ryan begged, eyes soft.

Eugene smirked, "you have my word, Ryan."

"Tonight, I need you to throw a rope ladder over the side of Shane's room, and from there we will make a new promise to each other." Ryan begged.

Eugene chuckled, "of course." He walked off, and Ryan smiled, hands over his heart.

~~~~~

Shane paced in his office, an office he didn't want but was grateful he had now. He bit his thumb nail nervously, maybe Eugene couldn't do it, or maybe he wouldn't do it? What if Eugene told his folks what was going on? Oh, not only would he be killed for betrayal, but so would Ryan. Shane sent Eugene out at nine o'clock, and it's been three hours, now noon, and he wasn't back yet... Wait, what if he couldn't find Ryan? No, no... Ryan would see Eugene and would go over, so... Where was Eugene?

There was a knock at the door, and Shane looked up in hope, _'is it him?'_ He smiled in joy at the thought, "come in!" Eugene walked in and Shane grinned, "Eugene, what news do you bring?" Eugene shut the door, "have you spoken to him?"

Eugene looked at Shane with a small smile, but it wasn't joyous, it looked sad and apologetic, but then it fell to a look of sourness, and Shane felt his stomach drop and tears fill his eyes, and so tried to keep them down. "Oh Lord, why do you look so sad?" Shane asked, worried. "Even if the news is sad, tell me with a smile on your face. If the news is good, you’re ruining the sweet news by playing a mean trick."

"Give me a minute, Shane, I'm tired." Eugene sighed, sitting down and his shoulders slumped.

Shane sighed, "Eugene, please, I'm begging. Please tell me, what did Ryan say."

"You're in such a hurry, calm down!" Eugene insisted, waving his hand dismissively.

Shane frowned, "is the news good or bad? Answer that question, and I’ll wait for the details. Tell me so I can be satisfied." Shane was working himself up into a frenzy, and was prepared to fall onto his knees and beg.

Eugene rolled his shoulders, and hummed, "have you had lunch?"

"No, no I haven't had lunch!" Shane answered, frustrated, "now, what of my marriage? What about that?" He asked, voice pleading, he needed answers and he was loosing his mind.

Eugene sighed, and leaned into his chair, "I have such a headache..." He moaned, hand on his head.

Shane sighed, and handed over water, "here, sip this. Now, what did my love say?"

"Your _love_ says, like an honourable gentleman..." Eugene smiled, "who is courteous... Kind... Handsome," he patted Shane's cheek. "And, I believe... virtuous— where is your mother?" Eugene asked suddenly, in fake thought and worry, and was enjoying messing with his friend, this was the most fun he's had in days.

"'Where is my mother?'" Shane asked, sarcastically, eyebrow raised in annoyance and shock, "she's in her study, where else would she be?! Now, would you please tell me what Ryan said?"

"God, you're impatient! Are you always so needy?" Eugene scoffed, arms crossed.

Shane sighed, "I'm sorry, I should be patient, you didn't have to do this for me, yet you did, and I'm so thankful for that. But, please... I _need_ to know what my light, my sweet, my love said..."

Eugene looked up to Shane, and asked casually, "do you have permission to go out and take confession today?"

"I do..." Shane said, nervously and confused.

"Good." Eugene smiled, "then hurry up and get to Father Thomas' cell, and there is a husband ready to make you a husband." Shane blushed and bright red, and he smiled in excitement, as Eugene grinned and continued to talk, "go to the church. I must go by a different path to get a rope ladder. Your love will use it to climb up to your window while it’s dark, and you’ll be doing a husband's work all night long." He teased.

Shane smiled in excitement, "wait, really?"

Eugene nodded, "really."

Shane laughed excitedly, and hugged Eugene and kissed his cheek, "thank you! Thank you, so much!" Shane smiled, and pulled back, "wish me luck!"

"Good luck!" Eugene smiled, watching as Shane ran out of the office. Eugene shook his head, "oh, they're like teenagers..." And Eugene frowned in realisation, Ryan and Shane have never been like teenagers, if anything they've been Ricky Goldsworth and C. C. Tinsley, ready and prepared adults... They were finally being Shane and Ryan.

~~~~~

Father Thomas locked the door to his room, and looked to the statue of Jesus and crossed his hands, forehead, stomach, shoulder, shoulder, and then he clasped his hands together, "may the heavens be happy with this holy act of marriage, so nothing unfortunate happens later to make us regret it."

"Amen, amen." Ryan called in agreement, walking up to Father Thomas, nervous, in a gray suit. His hands were clasped together and ringing together, swallowing harshly, "even if it has an unfortunate end, nothing can destroy the joy I feel right now... You joining our hands with holy words is enough for me, so long as I can call him mine."

Quiet and light footsteps echoed around through the room, and Father Thomas grinned, "here comes your man."

Ryan looked over, hugging Father Thomas' side in amazement and adoration, and he saw Shane running in wearing a dark navy suit. Shane looked to the cross, and quickly crossed his body, kneeling before getting up and running over, arms outstretched. Ryan smiled, and ran over to great him midway, arms outstretched as well, "Shane!" The two ran into each other, and Shane hummed in content, "Ryan..." The two kissed each other passionately, desperately and sloppily, missing each others lips each time, like horny teachers, and Father Thomas ran over and separated them gently, tutting as he did.

Shane knelt and took Father Thomas' wrist, "good evening, Father Thomas!" His eye's never left Ryan's face.

"Ryan will thank you, my child, for both of us." Father Thomas greeted, softly, and the two lovers tried to lean in to kiss each other again, lips perked out, but Father Thomas stopped them again, so Ryan ran behind the Father to the other side, but Father Thomas stayed in between them, so the lovers clasped hands tightly, needy, and never broke gaze, as they walked up to the stand.

"Oh, Shane, I hope you're just as happy as I am, you're just as handsome as I last saw you." Ryan gushed, ignoring how Father Thomas smacked their hands.

Shane rubbed his thumb over Ryan's knuckles, "I'm elated, my love, my dearest and sweetest!"

"Oh, Shane!" Ryan smiled, and leaned in to kiss him.

"Ryan!" Shane leaned in, but Father Thomas groaned and pushed them away from each other, making the couple frown.

"Come with me, and we’ll do the job quickly. No offence, but I’m not leaving you two alone until you’re united in marriage, and I don't trust you two to keep your hands to yourself." Father Thomas said, and took the two to the stand, and took the book on his stand, and ignored his gut feeling that something would go wrong, and ignored how they were acting like teenagers in love for the first time instead of adults.

Shane and Ryan stood in front of Father Thomas, and glanced to each other softly and gently, and looked to Father Thomas who held open a book. He looked to the two men, acting like teenage boys, even now in an adults most important time of life, and started his speech; "These violent delights have violent ends. They burn up in victory like fire and gunpowder, when they meet, as in a kiss, they explode. Too much honey is delicious, but it makes you sick to your stomach. Therefore, love each other in moderation, that is the key to long-lasting love. Too fast is as bad as too slow. Lovers are so light they can walk on a spiderweb floating on a summer breeze, and yet not fall."

Shane and Ryan looked to each other and Shane slipped his hand into Ryan's arm, and smiled gently to each other, as their wedding continued.

~~~~~

Shane walked into his mansion and smiled, he was now Shane Madej-Bergara... He was married, married to the man of his dreams, and if it was up to him, he would spend the rest of his life with Ryan, he wouldn't have left his side now, but due to their families, this was not the time. He looked to his golden wedding ring that glistened in the evening sun, and smiled softly, holding his hand close to his chest, he's married!

"Shane?" Shane looked up to see Scott walking over, and Shane smiled, a proper smile. The first real smile he wore in a long time.

"What's up, Scott?" Shane asked, an easy going smile and tone.

Scott crossed his arms, a stern look on his face, "so, when you gonna kill, Ricky?" And suddenly, C. C. Tinsley was back.

"Soon, Scott. I promise, he's falling more and more in love with me, it'll be fun to watch his face fall when I kill him." C. C. promised.

Scott hummed, "you need to kill him soon, or our parents will do the job themselves."

C. C. nodded, "it'll be done soon, I promise. Just tell our parents to give me a few more days, not only does Ricky die, but so does his life, his trust and his _love_." He spat out.

Scott nodded, "I'll let them know."

C. C. watched Scott leave, and sighed, shoulders slumping and ran a hand through his hair. Shane sighed, of course he had to have nice wedding, marry the love of his life, only for him to come home and be hit with harsh reality that it life. He and Ryan had to come up with plan and fast, before his parents killed his new husband. He paused, and ran his hand through his hair again and smiled, feeling his wedding ring against his scalp and hair.

He went off upstairs silently, and soberly, to hide his excitement, but then soon he couldn't help it and turned a bright rosy red, remembering what was happening tonight. Their love, they were exchanging a new kind of love, and suddenly, Shane ignored all the worries, and rushed upstairs to prepare for the night. They were to consummate their marriage!

~~~~~

Ryan smiled as he entered his house, or mansion really, and smiled clasping his hand with his ring on, he married Shane! He wished he didn't have to leave Shane, but with their families he had no choice. Ryan smiled, and the frowned, he had a plan, and he would bring up his plan tonight with Shane. Oh, with Shane... Tonight was the night they were going to give each other everything, and he couldn't wait.

"Hey, Ryan." Ryan looked up to see Jake and he smiled.

"Hey Jake!" Ryan smiled, and leaned back relaxed, hiding his wedding ring.

Jake smiled warily, and tense, "so, when you killing C. C.?"

"Oh, soon..." Ryan replied, and blinking, he didn't want to think of that.

Jake moved forward, into Ryan's space, his eyes squinting accusingly, and Ryan pressed himself into the door. Jake glared, annoyed, he needed answers, "when?"

"Soon, get off my fucking back." Ricky said, voice low and warning. "I want to see his spirit, face, heart and joy fall when I kill him. Give me some fucking time."

Jake nodded, "right, good. Our parents are getting impatient, you'll have to do it soon."

"And I will," Ricky promised.

Jake gave his brother a once over, and walked off, and Ricky watched. The door closed behind Jake, and Ryan sighed slumping in on himself, relaxing. Of course he had to be reminded of his real life, instead of the dream life with Shane. He had to tell Shane his plan tonight.

If he wasn't too distracted that is, but something tells him there wouldn't be much of a conversation that night.

~~~~~

Sun shone through Shane's window the next morning, and light covered the two men in Shane's bed. Ryan was asleep on his stomach and next to Shane, the covers were wrapped around Shane, and Ryan was nude. Their faces were close to each other, their hot breath mingling, lips parted ever so slightly and the room was filled with a hot stench of sweat, love and hormones.

A twitter from what sounded like a lark filled the air, and Ryan groggily woke up. He had to leave before a maid or a Tinsley wandered in, he wouldn't live to see the next day if he stayed. He got up and stiffly walked to the window, naked still, on full display and smiled a sad smile, running a hand through his matted hair, and smiled feeling his ring. He sighed dreamily, as the ghost of Shane's wedding ring trailed over his hot skin. He slowly picked up his pants and clumsily pulled them on, and fell down onto the bed, feeling heavy.

Shane hummed tiredly, and his eyes squinted seeing Ryan slowly getting dressed, he gripped the bed sheets, and asked, "are you going? It’s a long time until daybreak." Shane reasoned, "that sound you heard was the nightingale, not the lark." Shane explained, "every night the nightingale chirps on that Wych Elm." He gripped Ryan's arm making his husband look over, "believe me, my love, it was the nightingale."

Ryan sighed sadly and leaned down, his lips near Shane's, "it was the lark, the bird that sings at dawn." He corrected, regretfully. "Look, my love, what are those streaks of light in the clouds parting?" He asked, pointing to the stream of light shining onto their bed. "Night is over, and day is coming," Ryan added, leaning down and sharing a sleepy and tired kiss with his husband. "If I don't leave now, and a Tinsley walks in or past when I climb down, I'll be killed..."

"That light is not daylight, I know it." Shane explained, "it’s a meteor coming out of the sun..." He sighed, watching as Ryan picked up his shirt, and turned it the right way. "So stay for a while," he held out his hands, "you don’t have to go yet...."

Ryan's eyes softened, anything Shane wants Ryan will give, and so he smiled and dropped his shirt, "let me be captured!" He jumped into bed and greedily kissed Shane and Shane kissed back laughing happily, "let me be put to death!" Shane smiled and kissed Ryan's neck, his hands going to Ryan's hair, "I am content, if that’s the way you want it!" Ryan kissed under Shane's ear, a large grin on his face, "I’ll say the light over there isn’t morning." Shane laughed, and kissed under Ryan's chin, "I’ll say it’s the reflection of the moon!" Ryan promised, pulling Shane flush against his chest, "I’ll say that sound isn’t the lark ringing in the sky." Shane held Ryan close, running his hand through Ryan's hair and Ryan buried his head into Shane's neck, "I want to stay more than I want to go. Come, death, and welcome!" Ryan declared, "Shane wishes it!"

Twittering echoed in the room, and Shane's joyful and blissful smile fell to one of horror, eyes wide in recognition of the noise, "it is the lark!" He said in shock and sadness, he pushed a tired and sleepy Ryan up, who looked at Shane softly and love struck, "you need to go, Ry!" Shane help Ryan into his shirt.

Ryan got up tiredly, and slowly pulled on his shirt, and Shane threw on his own shirt, one that was too long really but worked, as the lark sang more, getting louder as it did. Shane glared at the Elm tree, and wrapped his arms around Ryan's waist, "I hate the lark’s voice, it tears us out of each other’s arms..." Shane frowned, seeing outside his window, a buried his face into his husbands hair, "you need to go, I see more and more light."

Ryan turned, and caressed Shane's cheek, "more and more light. More and more pain for us." The two had the same idea and pulled each other into a passionate and sorrow filled kissed, arms tightly wrapped around each other, hands running through hair, hands secured to lower backs, clinging to skin. Knocking surrounded the room from the door, and the two pulled away quickly, heads whipping to the door, breathless.

"Shane my darling, are you decent?" Sherry yelled through the door.

Shane swallowed harshly, "no not yet Mother! Give me a few minutes!" Shane quickly let Ryan go, who threw on his clothes, and grabbed the others he didn't have time to put on. Ryan rushed to Shane's balcony and Shane followed, gripping his own shirt, fighting against the morning breeze.

Ryan climbed over the railing, and gripped onto the rope ladder, and leaned up one last time, "one last kiss for today, then I'll leave."

Shane leaned in and kissed his husband one lat time, and gripped Ryan's hands. Ryan shimmied down and Shane only let go when he couldn't reach anymore, he landed on the ground and turned up to Shane, and waved, "goodbye!" Shane reached his hands out as if he could still grasp him, and sadly watched as Ryan ran away, getting smaller and smaller. Was it just him, or did Ryan look pale this morning? Maybe just him...

He rushed back in to his room, and threw the covers on the bed messily, and rushed over to his bedroom door and swung it open, "good morning, Mother!"

Sherry was dressed, and walked in, back straight and sat on Shane's messed and scrunched up bed, "Shane..."

Shane swallowed, and sat down next to her, "yes?" He asked nervously.

Sherry stared her son down, making him shrink down more, "tonight."

Shane frowned in confusion, "tonight? Tonight what?"

"Tonight you kill Ricky Goldsworth, do you understand me?" Sherry demanded, a tone that held no questioning.

Shane felt sick, and his heart twisted, his stomach dropping and churned, "what? Tonight? But, this plan has only been in action for three days, that's if we count today!" And wow, did that make him realise how fast their relationship had gone... But, it wasn't bad, no... He's in love with his husband, and he made the right decision.

"One too many." Sherry hissed, and disappointed, "kill him tonight, or I'll do it for you. And, Mark won't stand for it anymore, he'll kick you out of the house, and out of the family, at best." Shane looked shocked, he knew he wouldn't survive out there with no money, and barely any life skills, but Sherry continued, "and I won't stop him." Yeah, now Shane was terrified. "Tonight."

Shane grabbed Sherry's wrist, in desperation, "please, extend it to a month!— No, a week! Please!" Shane begged.

"We want you to invite him to our gardens..." Sherry explained, voice distant and cold.

Shane fell to his knees, tears in his eyes, "Mother, please! I'm begging you!"

"And, we will be there in the shadows, so if you fail to kill him, we will, and I wouldn't imagine you living you living much longer, either by your fathers hands, or the streets." Sherry warned, and got up, dropping Shane to the ground harshly, and she repeated, "tonight. I’m done worrying about you."

Shane nodded shakily, "t-tonight..." He silently watched as Sherry left his room, and he ran his hand down his face in distress.

~~~~~

Ryan climbed into his room quietly, and he changed his clothes from yesterday into new clothes, already missing Shane and his arms, and kisses. He heard tweeting and he too hated larks now, hated them with the burning, fiery pits of Hell. And, those damned larks were echoing his room. He fell onto his bed, with a small, yet sad smile, and the smile turned to one off annoyance. His plan! His plan was to run, they could've left this morning, that's assuming Shane was happy with this plan.

A knock sounded at his door, and so he heaved himself up, and rushed over and opened his door, and smiled seeing his mother, Linda, who he hasn't seen in about a year, "good morning, Mother."

Linda sighed, "Ryan my dear, I've heard about your plan to kill that Tinsley boy..." Well, she didn't sound happy to see him.

Ryan swallowed harshly, "yes, well... It'll happen soon—"  
  


"Let me in, Ricky." Linda demanded, and Ryan took a shaky intake of air. Oh, she wasn't here, or greeting him, as a mother, but as his superior, and so, he opened his door more, and she walked in, sitting on a desk chair, "take a seat."  
  


Ryan took a seat, not in the 'Ricky' mindset, "yes?"

"I don't think this plan of yours is a good one—"

Ryan interrupted her, and if he wasn't high on hormones and love, he probably would have kept quiet, "well, you was in Italy, so—"  
  


" _Don't_ talk back to me, Ricky!" Linda snapped, and Ricky tensed, his jaw snapping shut and stiffly nodded, back into 'Ricky' mode. She continued, "now that I am here, the plan is, you meet up with him tonight and you will kill him." Ricky nodded, while the Ryan part of his brain decided they would leave tonight, well... That was until Linda continued, "and, we will be there in the shadows to make sure that boy is well and truly dead."

"Doesn't that seem excessive?" Ricky asked, voice tight and stiff.

Linda glared, and shot up suddenly, "if you fail to kill him, Steven won't let you live to see tomorrow."

Ryan shot up, eyes wide in fear, "I'm his son! His eldest son, at that!"

Linda glared, "son, or not, you have a job."

Linda walked to the door, but Ryan grabbed her elbow and knelt down, "please, Mother! Give me a week! Or, a day more! Just not tonight!" He begged, but Linda threw him down harshly, glaring at him, sneering at her son.

"Don’t talk to me, because I won’t say a word." Linda warned, and walked out the door, laving a now dishevelled Ryan on the floor, watching the door shut slowly. It's tonight...

~~~~~  
  


"Oh, Father Thomas what do I do!" Ryan wailed, tears in his eyes and covered his face with his arm, pacing the floor.

Father Thomas took Ryan's face into his hand, tightly, "my child, calm yourself!"

"Shane was right, we are like Romeo and Juliet! But, more fucked up!" Ryan cried out in despair.

"Watch your language!" Father Thomas warned.

Ryan fell to his knee's and fell flat, and hid his face into his arms, "oh, I'm a fortunes fool!" He stood, and looked to Father Thomas in distraught despair, "I have no choice! Eugene is busy today and I can't warn him! And, I will be meeting him at his room tonight, unless..." He stood up, and grabbed the dagger that Father Thomas used for herbs, and raised it with a cry of anguish.

Father Thomas yelled in horror and held Ryan's arms down, and knocked the knife from Ryan's hand, "you selfish, greedy boy!" He threw Ryan into a pillar, watching the man flail and fall into the pillar and down on the floor, "man up, and think!" Ryan curled up in despair.

"How can I think when I know I have to kill my husband?!" Ryan wailed in tears, hugging himself.

Father Thomas thought, "you'll have to fight your way out, together." He kept his thoughts to himself, but saw Ryan as a teenager instead of an adult.

Ryan stayed silent, and looked down, not telling Father Thomas just how useless his plan was, Linda was unable to die he was sure if it, you think you're one step ahead, and Linda was in fact two steps ahead. He might have pulled the wool over Linda's eyes about his relationship, but he wouldn't be able to fight his way out, and Linda would be prepared with guns and knives. Neither would make it out alive, they were backed up into a corner, they won't live to see tomorrow. He'd join Shane at the end of it all.

~~~~~

Shane fiddled with his gun, the same gun he used at the ball, he looked at the golden platted handle and looked down in anguish, and he stood in the gardens. He glanced around, unsure of where his family was, but knew they were there, and hid his gun in his jacket.

"Hey, Shane..." Ryan called quietly, slowly walking over to his tall husband.

Shane smiled softly, a look in his eyes, one of guilt, "hello my love..."

Ryan smiled sadly, "I missed you..." He glanced around, he knew his family was there, somewhere.

"I missed you too." Shane took his hand, and Ryan kissed his knuckles gently. Shane pressed his forehead against Ryan's knuckles, "I love you..."

"I love you, too..." Ryan whispered.

Shane knelt and pulled Ryan into a hug, and Ryan rested on Shane's knees, his chin on Shane's head. They held each other quietly, silently, they could tell something was going to happen tonight, something big. Slowly, but still suddenly a knife as placed on the back of Shane's neck, and a gun was pressed painfully into Ryan's side, and it fell still, and they didn't look each other in the face, instead they stared at nothing, tense and silent.

"Ryan..." Shane whispered in despair, tears rolling down his face and staining Ryan's shirt.

"Shane..." Ryan sniffed, tears falling onto Shane's hair.

Scott stood up from behind the bushes, seeing his brother panicked and distressed state, oh... Jake followed suit, seeing his older brother in a state of sadness. That's what they were, not Ricky or C. C. Tinsley, but Ryan and Shane, their brothers. They had to stop them, they had to save their brothers.

Shane closed his eyes, "on the count of three...?"

Ryan nodded, "one..."

"Two..." Shane continued.

"Three..." They finished in unison.

The brothers tried to run forward but were too late, and the parents stared in shock and surprise, not expecting the other family to be aware of the plan. Unless in their sons mind, this was never the original plan.

Ryan plunged in his knife into Shane's neck, making the taller man yell in pain, and choke on blood, and at the same time Shane pulled the trigger, a bullet shooting through Ryan's ribs and out the other side, making the shorter man gasp in pain. Blood stained their clothes, and poured out their wounds. Ryan shakily pulled away, pulling out the knife and dropping it, and Shane weakly dropped the gun, the two staring each other softly and in pain, blood dripping from their lips. This was the only way this relationship could end, and they always secretly knew it.

Shane fell backwards, eyes glazing over, his hand out and limp, and Ryan fell forward, his eyes staring distantly, and his head on Shane's chest, his hand falling into Shane's weakly, together, dying in each others arms.

The families moved forward, and noticed the rings, they had... They _had_ fallen in love, and now they were... Oh no, what had they done? They made a mistake, and they would never be forgiven, oh damn their feud, a Tinsley and Goldworth, together now dead, because of them... Nothing would be the same...

**We settle a dark peace this morning.**

**The sun is too sad to show itself.**

**Let’s go, to talk about these sad things some more.**

**There was never a story more full of pain than the story of Shane and his Ryan.**

**Author's Note:**

> Song used: What Is A Youth? by Nino Rota (give it a listen it is amazing)
> 
> I also directly took quotes from Romeo and Juliet, and they are modernised, besides two which I kept in the original Shakespearean language.
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hoped you enjoyed!


End file.
